


Creeping Flames

by Wonder_wings



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Marble Hornets
Genre: #1 Grandpa in Tsuna book, 6 year old kill his folks, Another child life was saved, Because they're assholes, Beware the frying pan, But won't be in the fic much, Canon? What Canon?, Character Death, F/F, F/M, He is Tsuna first Guardian, I'll probably add more as I write, Jeff and Kensuke keep trying to kill each other, Kensuke have Lightning Flames, Kensuke is though because he a good big bro, Kittens and rainbows?, LJ accidentally scared Reito, M/M, Might even make him and Tsuna thing, More OCs, Nana is a killer too in this, No one trust him to babysit after that, Not really but let pretend we will, Not sure how when Slendy have crazy killers babysitting his grandson, OC appeared, Reborn is going to be in for a surprise, Slendy is Nana dad, Slendy is basically everyone dad tbh, Tentacle hair, Thank god for Splendorman, This child is a Sky, Toby lose the baby, Tsuna is a cinnamon roll, Violence, What else do you expect in a creepypasta fic?, You shall be missed Vincenti, and partly because I think it might be cute here, and the he died, blood and guts and gore oh my!, breaking people mind like putty, but he not a moral compass, but to each their own, by fire or by stomach, disposing of the body, either way it's gone, how much is unknown, implied that Nana help kill the Estraneo, mention of eating people, not supportive lgbt parents, only 2 of them get killed, partly because it something of a rarepair, partly for the hell of it, people bone soup, screw the rules we have fics, the other 2 are here to stay, this is going to be au, transgender character, wasn't going to be too much of an au but here we are now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_wings/pseuds/Wonder_wings
Summary: Summary: There was always something….off about Nana Kuromori. It was nothing she did specifically just a weird creepy feeling about her. Is it little wonder her son is the exact same way and seem to just natural scare people off without doing anything? Not like Tsuna care though. Who need normal human friends when he can just play with Grandpa Slendy’s Creeps?(Or the one where Nana is the half human daughter of Slenderman and Tsuna have some interesting friends and family that make the Mafia seem like Saints).





	1. Chapter 1: A Princess? Or a Psychopath?

**Author's Note:**

> Kiri-no-Yama point of view of Nana and her beginnings.

The small town of Kiri-no-Yama all agreed there was something wrong with the Shrine Priest Granddaughter. It wasn’t something the girl did herself, at least at first, just something off about her. Then again there was always something off about Nana Kuromori. Perhaps her wrongness to their senses began with her mother Senhime and how she came to become pregnant with Nana.

Senhime Kuromori was known as the town beauty. She was a traditional Japanese beauty and ideal wife. Being small and slender, fair skinned, big doe like caramel brown eyes, and long straight shiny caramel hair. She carried a perfect mix of gentle and submissive air around her and was well known to be an excellent cook and housemaker. Yes Senhime was many ideal spouse and had many suitors after her hand, all of which she turned away.

That was the odd thing about Senhime. Despite all the suitors she had and how it was the norm of the town for men and women alike to marry as soon as possible to have as many children as they can Senhime was not interested. Not to say she didn’t want children or a husband, in fact she told everyone who listened on how she wanted such, but she always said she could not accept anyone suit for she was already married….to the Kami of the forest surrounding their town.

Most scoffed at the idea. Saying how she should stop living in dreams and be an adult and do her duty as a woman. Others though….the more older, superstitious, and _traumatized_ ones recalled legends and faint childhood memories of _**something**_ living in those woods, praying on the unwary who venture into it depths believed her and made sure to leave her alone. For if such a creature have claimed her as their they had no wish to anger it by interfering and as if to confirmed their choice on leaving her to be in peace some of the more… _forceful_ suitors for her hand disappeared only for their mutilated bodies to be found much later.

On one particular bright Spring day Senhime was seen entering that dark foreboding forest by a young village boy working the fields. He said how she enter with nothing but the clothes on her back and the shoes on her feet deaf to all his calls toward her. The boy told his father when he could no longer see her which led to all able body men to go into it depth to search for her yet...no one could find her. It was like the girl had vanished into thin air. Most curious was how the girl parents reacted to the news of their missing daughter. Both Hirofumi and Masahime where sad but expective of the news as though they knew this would happen. Neither one bother to look for their child saying, _‘When_ _she_ _want_   _to_ _she_ _will_ _return_ _home_ _and_ _no_ _sooner’_ , and left it at that to the bafflement of most of the town.

Indeed true to their word Senhime returned one warm Autumn day looking almost exactly as she did when she left. Only she came back not just with longer hair but with her stomach having a barely there bump. She had come back pregnant by an unknown man….or thing child. A once words spread of the girl scandalous state. Most of her suitors lost interested in a ‘sullied’ girl while others thought they could pressured her into accepting their suit due to her predicament. They, like others before them, suffered a gruesome end.

As for Senhime she was ecstatic with her pregnancy. She often sang and spoke to her unborn child. She seemed to practically glow with motherhood. Oddly enough she took to sitting as near as the forest as she could while still being in town whispering it seem to the trees once a day. What unnerved many was the realization of how….quiet everything became when she did this. No bird chirped, no leaves rustled, and no insect buzzed when she whispered to those trees. Not Even the wind dare make a sound. As soon as stopped though all sounds would start again as though someone had unmute them like a TV.

Senhime went into labor at the stroke of midnight on March 31st. For reason she nor her family ever explained she opted for a home birth instead of going to the small town clinic. Even odder? Neither the town Doctor or either of the two Midwives attended the birth but a strange dark reddish brown haired man was seen that day. To be precise he was seen leaving from the direction where Senhime family Shrine and home was. Whatever the case at 2:44 PM on March 31st Nana Kuromori was born.

Nana was a beautiful child...inhumanly so. Oh there was no doubt she was Senhime daughter. They shared many of the same features but Nana was paler. Much more paler than her mother, bordering on an unnatural shade in a human. Her lips contradictory was a dark red than her mother’s own...almost looking like fresh blood. Her Caramel brown hair and eyes despite being exactly the same as Senhime seemed more darker somehow on her.

As Nana grew the more things seemed off with her. Like some **thing** trying to act human but couldn’t truly pull off the act. As a baby she hardly cried or made any noise. Her gaze was too intelligent for most people comfort. They watched as she grew and learned and then began acting like those around her. Yet her laughter were too hollow, her grin too wide, her eyes too calculating, and the air around her too sinister to truly pull off an innocent little girl act.

Even more unnerving where the ‘mysterious’ deaths that happened around her. Anyone, no matter their age or gender, who crossed Nana and her family ended up dead. The matter of how changed always. Some were impaled, others torn apart. Some died by fire while others by water. A few were stabbed and one memorable occasion they were found hanging….by their own entails. What they all had in common where how the day before they had mistreated Nana and her family. Each time Nana had an...almost pleased expression when news of their death reached her ear.

Time passes in Kiri-no-Yama and people passed on to the afterlife. Some more violently than others. One of these deaths sadly was Senhime. Nana was 12 at the time and her mother had went into the forest to take a walk after breakfast. Hours later near lunchtime Nana was playing with one of her many toys that she somehow owned despite neither her or her family ever buying any toys for her and not having anyone else in her life gifting them to her when the screams reached her ears. Curious due to the fact no one had crossed her family went to see what had caused the screams. What she saw will forever be engraved into her mind and will awaken a deep hatred and desire for revenge in her towards the one who did it. The screams had belong to her grandmother and the caused? It was Senhime barely covered and mangled body. Her body had been torn open and cut into pieces. Her face was contorted into pain and horror, her eyes gouged and her tongue cut out. The only clue on who Senhime killer was? _He_ _comes_ carved into Senhime back.

For weeks afterward NO ONE but Nana dared enter the forests for it had a much more angry and sinister feel to it. Nana would enter during the day with murder in her caramel eyes and a frying pan in hand and would be back by nightfall covered in blood and pan dented but a bit more calmer than before each day. Those weeks were the only time Nana true self that everyone suspected was there were confirmed. Only no one was quick to point out the truth of the matter in fear of turning the angry and bloodthirsty girl onto them. After those terrifying weeks past everyone pretended they never saw or knew the truth of the monster hidden among them.

By the time Nana was 18 both her grandparents had died. Her Grandmother barely a year after her mother, her old heart unable to take the burden of her mind from how she found her daughter dead body. Her Grandfather managed to hold out a few more years before he too passed away in his sleep. Nana by then had not only learned but surpassed in the skills her mother had before her and thus was able to care for the shrine on her own. Still despite being a much better catch than her mother in looks and skills she had no suitors for they all recalled those dark day when she shed her human skin. It would seem Nana would never married or have children...until he came.

Iemitsu Sawada was a stranger in town. Just passing through on business when he meet Nana. Despite his instinct and near dead Intuition all but warning him to get FAR FAR AWAY from Nana he ignored it and chose to pursuit the shrine beauty. Everyone watched in bated breath as the stranger pursued the town deadly beauty. It came to many surprised when the man not only didn’t end up dead but had convinced the girl to marry and leave with him. Whatever the case may be Nana Kuromori became Nana Sawada and left Kiri-no-Yama behind for Iemitsu hometown of Namimori. As the two left the small town hidden in the misty mountains surrounded by tall dark trees with an old Shrine at the edge the people of Kiri-no-Yama sighed a collective sigh of relief for the first time in nearly 20 years now that their monster was leaving them and becoming Namimori own murder.


	2. Chapter 2: He is a LIAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tried to kill Tsuna.....they do not succeed.

* * *

Luciano Vincenti was a mid level Freelance Hitman. He was good at his job if he said so himself. In and out like a ghost only leaving his target bodies behind. So why was he here in nowhere Japan just to kill a civilian brat? True the brat in question is Vongola’s Young Lion only child but it was still insulting in Vincenti opinion to be hired for such an easy kill.

 

Vincenti crept into the window of what his information said to be the brat room only to sneered in disgust. The brat wasn’t even a year old! A simple pillow to the face would be more than enough to kill the brat. Feeling more insulted than before Vincenti walked closer to the crib where a fluffy caramel brown haired baby slept but before he could touch the child _something_ **_grabbed HIM!_ ** Before he can even screamed in shock everything faded to black. The last thing he saw was the now awake brat glowing sunset orange eyes.

                                                                           ***********************

Vincenti came to in a dimly lit basement tied to a chair and gagged. His head was screaming murder at him and he could feel blood sluggishly pouring from a cut on his head where it had hit that damn orange eyed brat crib.

 

**_“It seems the pest caught in Tsuna’s room is awake now my child.”_ ** ,  a male deep clear with an undertone of static(?) voice spoke. Something about that voice sent the hair on the back of Vincenti neck to stand up.

 

“Thank you daddy. Did you mind taking Tsu-kun with you to your place? I don’t want him waking up due to the pest again.”, said a female voice that sounded happy and amuse but there was barely hidden anger in that voice. That voice….that voice made every cell in his body scream _Danger! Predator! Killer! Run! Hide!_

 

**_“I don’t mind spending time with my grandson and I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind either. Beside Jeffery have been disobedient lately so setting him on babysitting duty should be an appropriate punishment.”_ ** ,assured the first.

 

Vincenti saw movement from the corner of his left eye. What he saw when he focused on the figure terrified him so much he screamed through the gag loudly. It was an abnormally tall thin male humanoid figure. It was dress in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. It had no hair, it skin was pure white, and it face…it had NO FACE!

 

“Good thing Jeff is Tsu-kun favorite babysitter if only because he the one usually stuck babysitting him!~ Mu I’m starting to think Jeff only misbehave so he can babysit Tsu-kun!~”, giggled a inhumanly beautiful caramel haired woman.

 

 ** _“Hmm perhaps you are right”_** , acknowledged the creature, ** _“In any case it seems Tsunayoshi and I must bid you goodbye my child. Have fun with the pest.”_**

 

With a dark chuckle the woman responded, “Oh I WILL daddy bye now and have fun with Tsu-kun!~” The creature and the woman hugged each other before the creature disappeared in a blink of an eye leaving no clue it was even there.

 

“Now that my little Tsu-kun is out of the house I don’t have to worry about _you_ waking him up anymore so we can have **_a nice long discussion_ ** on why you were in my BABY’S room.”, growled the woman.

 

“Now how will I get you to talk is the question. I can’t cut out your tongue because then you can’t talk. Same for cutting you open and taking your heart or brain although E.J would like a free meal of your kidneys so I can do that later after all no matter what you won’t live anyway. Hmm decisions decisions. Oh! I know what I can do to get you to talk and best of all I don’t need to take off the gag and you won’t be able to lie to me _at all!~_ ”, cooed the woman as, to his horror, her hair began to grow and move **like tentacles!**

 

He whimpered as one of her tentacle hair grabbed his face and forced him to look deep into her _evilevilevilevil_ caramel eyes. “Don’t worry this is only going to hurt a lot!~”, she purred as suddenly his mind exploded in pain. Vincenti screamed like a pig in a slaughterhouse through his gag as the woman torn his mind apart looking for the answers she seeked. Bringing forth and discarding memories faster than his human mind could comprehend. Luciano Vincenti last sane thought before his mind shattered beyond repair for even a Mist to fix was ‘ _What sort of nightmare have I angered?’_

***********************

Nana looked down at the now vegetable man twitching in the chair with an angry expression. As she thought of what she had learned in the pest mind her tentacles like hair moved to unbound the comatose man only to bound him again to a butcher slab against the wall where many bloody tools hang. The tentacle-hair began to work on cutting up the brain dead but still alive man and placing the pieces into a large wheeled cooler as it owner pace and ranted angrily at Iemitsu’s lies towards her and how he would pay.

 

The tentacle-hair now finished with it task of cutting up all the desired pieces of Vincenti body began turning on the furnace to burn the clothes and what remain on the body. Before the tentacle-hair threw in a body part Nana snapped out. “Oh don’t throw in the bones! I wanted to make some bone soup for the others so just scrape off as much meat as you can from it and throw those in.”, ordered Nana as the tentacle-hair gave a motion equivalent to rolling it eyes before going back to the slab to do as it was told.

 

“Don’t you backtalk me young lady! I’ll get a horrible hair job if you do! Maybe a bowl cut in the color of Neon Orange and Hot Pink spots?”, threatened Nana with a smile as the tentacle-hair stiffen and turn to look at her as though saying ‘You wouldn’t dare!’ Nana smirk widen, “Try me and we’ll see but if you behave I’m sure we can splurge a bit and get that very expensive and very nice looking brush you’ve been wanting. You know the one that leave you shiny and bouncy and untangle ALL your knots very gently.” At this the blood soaked tentacle-hair happily wagged like an overexcited puppy as it ‘hugged’ Nana and gave bloody kisses to her face. Nana laughed at her tentacle-hair antics, “Now I’ll only get it if you behave and do as I ask okay so go finish your job and after we pick up Tsuna we can go buy it got it?” The tentacle-hair happily nodded and went back to work with a bounce in it movement.

 

Thanks to the promise of a new brush the tentacle-hair finished it work much more faster. Nana with the tentacle-hair help wash off all the blood that remained in the basement and themselves before grabbing the cooler filled with the remains and in a blink of an eye she disappeared from her home in Namimori.

                                                                         ***********************

Nana appeared in front of an old decrepit looking mansion surrounded by skeletal trees or tall towering pine trees with a thick creeping fog all around. Nana breath in the crisp air closing her eyes in bliss at the peaceful surrounding before she was tackled to the ground. Nana looked to see her ‘attacker’ was a young bleeding girl with curly chocolate brown eyes and emerald green eyes in pink pajamas holding a teddy bear.

 

“Nana you’re here! I missed you so so so so much! Are you staying long? Are you staying for dinner? Are you going to make it? Can we bake cookies for dessert? Are you staying the night? Is Tsuna?”, babbled the girl.

 

“I miss you to Sally!~ Yes I’m staying the night with Tsu-kun so yes I’ll be making dinner and of course we can bake cookies!~”, laughed Nana.

 

“Yay! Best day ever! I got to go tell L.J! I’m sure he’ll love to help us make cookies!”, Sally squealed as she ran into the direction of Laughing Jack’s ‘play area’.

 

With a chuckle Nana got off the ground and went inside the mansion. She passed by the living room where Ben and Jeff were in an intense Mario Kart race with Tsuna on the ground prompt up by a sleeping Smiley gnawing on a teething ring Jason had made for him. Unable to resist the adorable sight in her opinion she took out her cell a snapped a few picture. Even better?Jeff had accused Ben of cheating after he had won for the fifth time in the row and had pull out his knife so he can try to stab the other in the gut. It was just too cute in Nana’s eyes. Thanks goodness for Smiley who had woke up when the two started yelling and had grabbed Tsuna by the scruff of his ‘Chunky thighs and spooky vibes’ onesie and moved them to the other side of the room to avoid being caught up in the two idiots fighting.

 

Nana continued on to the kitchen where she put all the items in her cooler away in their place and got started on making that bone soup as well as other options for those who had less...peculiar tastes. With that done and leaving the meals alone to simmer Nana headed towards her father’s office. They needed to have a little chat about her husband lies and what they should do about them. One thing was for sure. Iemitsu better watch his back from now on because if he did anything to harm Tsuna he will be a dead man walking. At the same time in Italy Iemitsu had the sudden feeling that it would be good idea to avoid visiting Namimori for the next few years...or decades.


	3. Good things never last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna first Guardian more than fit in with his family.

Kensuke Mochida ignores all the ‘well meaning’ adults talking about him and his sleeping little siblings like they were stupid with barely held anger. He knew they thought they were helping them after the ‘tragic’ accident that cause his parents lives. They didn’t know how horrible his parents were to his baby brother because he didn’t _want_ to be a girl like he was born. They didn’t know how many time Kensuke step in to protect his brother from their mom’s slaps or their dad’s fists. Didn’t knew that the car ‘accident’ wasn’t so much an accident. They didn’t know Kensuke had in fact murder his parents just to protect his brother.

Kensuke thoughts wander on what was the defining moment that pushed him into commiting murder. In the beginning his life was happy. Touma and Noriko Mochida were great and loving parents always praising and doting on him. He enjoyed the attention and love they gave him soaking it up like a sponge. Then Kensuke whole world changed.

The first time he held his newborn brother, then sister, it felt like Kensuke life before didn’t matter. Kensuke had always felt….lacking for as long as he can remember. As though there was something missing. So the moment his parents gave him his small sleeping sibling to hold, the moment they told him this precious fragile creature name was Reira, Kensuke had found his purpose. To protect his sibling.

The first year of his brother life was perfect. Like Kensuke before him they doted and praised their new baby as well. After the first year though they began to notice something off with their youngest child. As Reira grew the more obvious something was ‘wrong’ with their daughter. Reira didn’t like playing with dolls preferring Kensuke action figures. Their daughter would threw the biggest tantrums if forced to  wearing dresses and skirts. They didn’t like playing ‘Princess’ or ‘House’ with other little girls but loved playing ‘Superhero’ and Baseball with the other little boys.

Everything came to a head when Kensuke precious little sibling at 3 years old declared during dinner that he wasn’t a girl but a boy and wanted to be called Rei _to_ and NOT Rei _ra_ . Kensuke’s Parents did _NOT_ take well to that. Before Kensuke knew what had happened his father had hit Reito knocking him to the floor. Kensuke was stunned as his father grabbed Reito by the hair and dragged him to his room yelling he will be sent to bed early with no dinner and think about what he had done wrong before marching back in with a huff and continue eating ignoring Reito cries. Kensuke had looked at his mother hoping she would talk sense into her husband but all she did was wail and bemoaned how ‘unnatural’ her daughter had been behaving and how she was going to ‘fix’ Reito into being a proper girl.

For the first time ever Kensuke had left dinner early that night unable to be near his parents, it would later be the first of many, and snuck into Reito room. Seeing his precious little brother curled up under the covers crying his eyes out as a big ugly bruise blossomed on his tan freckled cheeks enraged Kensuke. He bundle up his precious sibling kissing their spiky honeydew green hair and tried to comfort him as best as he could. Held him until he fell to sleep in hiccups. Held him as his rage turned his eyes a glowing electric green as he vow to protect his little brother from anyone, no matter the cost.

The following year was hard for both siblings. Their ‘parents’ in an effort to ‘fix’ Reito became more controlling with him. They threw away all of his favorite toys and clothes replacing them with more ‘gender’ appropriate items. They force Reito to have more play dates with girls and would stopped him from playing with other boys if they caught him doing so. They even didn’t allowed Kensuke to play with his own brother as much anymore in an effort to limit Reito contact and thus desire to be a boy like he saw himself as. Sometimes though they went _too_ far. Those times they hurt more than just Reito’s feelings and Kensuke _always_ stepped in to shield his baby brother from them.

The thing that broke the camel back and pushed Kensuke to kill his parents? It was the tiny pink bundle sleeping in a baby basket by his feet. Both Kensuke and Reito were besotted with the little curly honey blonde haired Yakumo the moment they met her. A little more of that emptiness in Kensuke being filled by her. For the first time in a long time both boys were happy and content so of course it didn’t last.

If Kensuke hadn’t needed to use the bathroom then he wouldn’t have overheard his parents talking about _why_ they had suddenly adopted little Yakumo. They had given up on trying to change Reito. Normally Kensuke would be happy about that if it was only that. They had given up on Reito and planned to send him away so he couldn’t ‘shame’ them anymore with his presence and use Yakumo as a replacement to be their ‘perfect’ daughter and make their family look ‘normal’. They were planning to give Reito one last chance to conform to their views. If he didn’t change who he is in one week then he was being sent away to a far away dorm boarding school but if he did change then Yakumo would be sent back to the orphanage.

When he realized that either way he would lose a sibling decided enough was enough. Kensuke planned the whole week in secret on how to kill his parents so they can NEVER hurt either of his siblings again. It was almost too easy. Every Friday night his parents had a date night leaving their kids home with the old lady next door babysitting them. As they got ready, and using Yakumo as an excuse to distract Reito, Kensuke went outside and messed with the car. To be precise he tampered with the breaks. The hardest part was tampering with it just enough that it would break and can still be believed as an accident but once that was done it was just one car ride away from getting rid of his parents once and for all.

It was as he was heading inside that he saw something that worried him of his plans being ruined. There was a boy watching him from the end of his driveway. The boy was slim and delicate looking like a porcelain doll. Pale skin, red pouty lips, caramel brown locks that spiked this way and that, and large round caramel brown eyes. He looked to be at least a year younger than Kensuke and was wearing a slightly large orange and white lion hoodie, brown shorts, and black light up tennis shoes. The boy was holding a pink round ball in his hands and had his head cocked to the side like a curious kitten gazing at Kensuke as though he was looking into his soul. The two stared at each other for what seem like an eternity but was only less than a minute when the boy seemed to decided that Kensuke passed some unknown test and _smiled_ at Kensuke. The smile was both the most beautiful and terrifying thing Kensuke had ever seen yet it filled him with some unknown feeling he never had before. It made him feel **_alive_ ** for the first time in his life. The boy seemed pleased by Kensuke reaction as he walked away leaving Kensuke to stumbled inside in a daze.

When Kensuke did managed to bring himself out of his confused state his parents were already gone. Deciding the boy was just a figment of his imagination from the stress of if his plan would work Kensuke concentrated on acting as normal as possible to not give his hand away. 2 hours later brought that much waited phone call that his parents were in an accident that killed his mom and placed his dad in a coma and an hour after saw them waiting in the hospital waiting room with a bunch of adults trying to decide what to do with them.

Just when he was ready to scream they came in. It was the same boy he saw before with a woman who looked almost exactly like him. The boy spotted him and quickly left the woman side running towards him.

“Kaminari!”, squealed the boy as he tackled Kensuke.

“W-wha?”, gasped Kensuke as the boy took his other side to cuddle against him. Despite his befuddlement he felt himself feeling calm and at ease with the boy.

“Kaminari that what I call you since your eyes were glowing green earlier plus I don’t know your name.”

“Uh it’s Kensuke, Kensuke Mochida. I’m sorry but who are you? What are you doing here? And what this about glowing green eyes?”

“My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna, Me and Mama are here to take you and your siblings since My Sky like your Lightning so you’re mine to take care of like Grandpapa’s Creeps, and your eyes glow green when your Will is very strong _and_ focus from what I’ve been told.”, explained the boy, no Tsuna. Then what he said sunk in Kensuke head.

“Wait you’re here to do what!?”, he shouted.

“What’s going on Kenny?”, yawned Reito as he rubbed the sleep from his charcoal grey eyes.

“We’re going to be taking in you and your siblings until your dad get better is what going on sweetie!~ I just finished the papers to make it all set!~”, responded the woman who Kensuke guessed was Tsuna’s mother.

“Why and who are you miss?”

“Because Kensuke is a very dear friend to my Tsu-kun so it only natural we take you guys in during your time in need and you can just call me Mama Reito.~”, cooed Mama.

“Y-you called me Reito not Reira. Why? Nobody but Kenny does that.”, marveled Reito as though such a thing shouldn’t be possible and Kensuke damn his parents to hell again for causing such doubt in his little brother.

“I think you’re a smart kid Reito and know what you want and who you are enough that if YOU say you’re a boy and your name is Rei _to_ then you’re a boy name Reito Mochida. You have a big brother name Kensuke and a little sister name Yakumo.”, reasoned Mama.

Usually composed little Reito literally bawled as he hugged Tsuna Mama in happiness and relief. Mama took all 35 ½ pounds of crying 4 year old easily in her arms. “I’ll just take this little guy and princess to the car. We’ll wait for you boys there!~”

Before Kensuke can object Mama had waltz away with both of Kensuke little siblings. “What just happened?”, questioned Kensuke to Tsuna. “Mama just claimed you as and your siblings as her kids. Won’t be long until the others find out and you meet everyone especially if you’re going to be living with us. Is that okay with you? Because if it not I’ll just tell mama and we’ll figure something out that you’re comfortable with.”, Tsuna questioned seriously as his eyes suddenly glowed a sunset orange.

Kensuke thought about his options long and hard before coming to a decision. Glowing electric green eyes met glowing sunset orange when he gave his answer to Tsuna, “I think I would love to live with you and your mama.”

“I think we’re going to be very good friends Kensuke.”, bubbled Tsuna as he grabbed his hand and led him to his new life. One that Kensuke never regretted even with all it danger for it finally gave him a reason to living in protecting Tsuna, his Sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reira use the characters for Lovely and Star
> 
> Reito use the characters for Spirit and Ascending
> 
> Yakumo use the characters for Night and Cloud
> 
> In case you're wondering


	4. Human, but not quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new faces join The Family.

It had been 3 months since the Mochida siblings had join the Sawada family and in that time many things had happened. For one they now know what Tsuna meant by his Grandpapa having Creeps. Kensuke first meeting with the one know as Jeff the Killer could have gone much better than how it did. Nana wasn’t very pleased with how they nearly destroyed her kitchen trying to kill each other. There was also the unfortunate incident where Reito had developed a fear of clowns due to Laughing Jack having dropped in for a surprise visit through his bedroom window. Also the less said on how Toby managed to lose Yakumo for a couple of hours when he was left babysitting her was best to be avoided spoken of for all parties involved. Thank Kami for Splendorman for finding and taking care of her until they found her. On an unrelated note Splendorman was hands down Yakumo’s favorite Creep family member. Beside these _‘minor’_ hiccups everyone had settle in the new family dynamics. So of course something had to come in and upset the status quo.

Jeff was once again tasked with babysitting Tsuna and co. for disobeying Slenderman. Reito, Yakumo, and Tsuna weren’t giving him much problems but Kensuke was being a downright little shit with him.

“I said Go. To. Fucking. SLEEP YOU LITTLE SHIT!”, roared Jeff as he tried to grab the 6 year.

“Make me you Joker reject!”, growled Kensuke as he headbutt Jeff in the stomach to escape his grasp once more.

“I’m so going to make you pay for that you little bastard!”

“You got to catch me first!”

“So who do you think will win this little battle of will this time?”, asked Sally.

“Depend if Jeff get too angry to care about Mama ‘no pulling weapons on kids’ rule.”, answered Tsuna watching the show.

“Got you!”

“Let me go you demonic spawn of Barney!”, howled Kensuke as Jeff carried the squirming boy like a sack of potatoes.

“Yeah yeah whatever you little brat.” Fate seem to be in Kensuke favor though. For right after Jeff said this Kensuke manage to kick Jeff in particularly right angle to land a rather devastating kick right to Jeff’s little Jeff. With that Jeff was down for the count and Kensuke was free once more.

“Ha! Take that!”, taunted Kensuke.

“That’s it! You’re dead you little punk!", yelled Jeff as he pulled out his trusty knife.

“Bring it dickhead!”, smiled Kensuke as his eyes glowed electric green and he pull out his wooden Shinai.

Just as the two were about to attack each other they were both grabbed by sleek black tentacles.  **_“Now children I seem to remember my daughter telling you two to not kill each other and to play nice.”_ ** , scowled Slenderman.

“HE STARTED IT!”, both shouted pointing to each other.

**_“It doesn’t matter who started it the point is it should not have happen to begin with. I understand neither of you like the other but I expected you to at least be civil to each other for Nana sake.”_ ** , chided Slenderman.

“For my sake what?”, wonder a blood soaked Nana with four unknown equally blood soaked children.

“Er Mama who are they?”, questioned Reito with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh these four are the cutest little homicidal near Creeps I ever came across!~”, cooed Nana as she picked up the feral looking blonde one and began rubbing her face against his.

“Let me go byon!”, whined the boy as he struggled to get out of Nana embrace.

“Hi my name is Tsuna!~ What’s your names Kiri, Ame, Hare, and Ozora?”,

“What?”, deadpanned the boy with the barcode on his cheek.

“I had the same reaction too when Tsuna called me by my Flame. It a quirk of his until he knows your name. In this case he’s referring to pineapple, glasses, animal boy, and tiny in that order.”, chuckled Kensuke.

“Kufufu do you want to die?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oi take that back you bastard!”

“I’m not that short!”

“Now no need to get angry boys Kensuke is just teasing you!~ By the way why are you and Jeff tied up by daddy?”, Nana quiered.

**_“These two were in the process of trying to kill each other again my child.”_ ** , Slenderman replied as both Jeff and Kensuke shot him a betrayed look.

“Is that so well I guess no dessert for either of you for disobeying me. Now kids I like you to meet Mukuro Rokudo, Chikusa Kakimoto, Ken Joshima, and Tony Amoretto. Boys this is my son Tsunayoshi Sawada, his Lightning Kensuke Mochida, his siblings Reito and Yakumo Mochida, and finally Sally Williams one of my daddy’s Creeps.”

“His Lightning?”, inquired Mukuro.

“I’m a Sky like your friend Tony only his haven’t gone Active yet when he does I’m going to take care of him like a big brother and teach him all that I know! Which admittedly isn’t a lot since I’m still learning too but it better than nothing. Anyways Skies like us we bond with special people who become our Guardians one for each Flame type usually but there have been rare cases in the past of Skies having more than one Guardians with the same Flame types but _those_ cases usually involved the Guardians in question being on the _exact_ same wavelength.”, Tsuna explained, “Kensuke my Lightning and first Guardian. I still need a Sun, Storm, Rain, Cloud, and Mist. Of course not just anyone can bond with me or Tony it just doesn’t work like that.”

“And how do you know who you can bond with?”

“Most don’t know until it happens but I’m special thanks to my bloodline.”

“Oh?”

“Yep I know who are just right for my Sky.”, chirped Tsuna as his eyes glowed a sunset orange as he happily glomped Mukuro. The boy stumbled before left eye glowed an intense indigo as Flames of the same color as his left eye sprung to life around his right.

“W-what was that!?”

“Welcome to the family Mukuro!~ For now on your’s are mine to protect and vice versa.”

Mukuro was lost in a dazed happy feeling of home when he was rudely brought back to reality by Kensuke exasperated voice, “Really Tsuna? I have to call that Pineapple brother now?”

“Kufufu look like you wish to die.”, growled Mukuro as he materialized a trident and lunged at Kensuke.

“Well look like they’ll get along well.”, cheered Tsuna.

“Tsuna you have a weird definition of getting along.”, deadpanned Reito with a shake of his head as he led the other three to the showers to wash up before dinner. After all Mama didn’t like blood on her dining room table set. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing in so long. Sorry if it a mess I don't have a beta at the moment but hope you enjoyed it!~


End file.
